<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overflows a parody by mullethyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784890">overflows a parody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck'>mullethyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pretentious, idk how to tag this mess just take it, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wong Yukhei's guide to the worst majors of all time, and how to actively avoid them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>overflows a parody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was only a matter of time till i dropped another crack fic tbh</p><p>this was word vomited in one night bc i really wanted to post smth but i've been too sleep deprived to write anything of substance...plus twitter is weirdly good at <a href="https://twitter.com/mullethyuck/status/1229518127509188609?s=21">enabling</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/mullethyuck/status/1229520093991882759?s=21">my</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/mullethyuck/status/1229522492194201601?s=21">bullshit</a></p><p>anyway the title is from a <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/6465509-be-careful-not-to-appear-obsessively-intellectual-when-intelligence-fills">quote</a> bc i had zero clue what to call this lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>Yukhei has always hated being stuck in small spaces.</p><p>He's too restless, too full of energy; he needs room to breathe, to move around. That's why he cherishes his early morning runs, and the long walk across campus after his last lecture of the day, and the late night gas station runs with Hendery and Yangyang when they're pulling all nighters and need obscene amounts of caffeine and sugar to keep them going.</p><p>It's also why he chooses to study on the quad, instead of in his dorm or the library like all of his friends seem to prefer. He needs the sunshine, the fresh air, the―</p><p>The shouting?</p><p>“For the last time, Yeeun, I'm not doing the project with you,” he hears someone say behind him. The guy doesn't sound angry, exactly, more like exasperated, but he's being loud enough that everyone in a 10 yard radius can hear. Probably. Yukhei’s not good with distance. Why can't America just use the metric system?</p><p>The girl he's presumably talking to huffs, and Yukhei can almost picture her crossing her arms even if he has no idea who she is. “You're being ridiculous.”</p><p>“No I'm not. You know I always work with Jaemin.” The guy sounds more annoyed now, but still not anything to worry about. If Yukhei thought he would do something to truly upset the girl, he'd step in.</p><p>As it is, he just buries his nose in his bio textbook and pretends to read so he can eavesdrop. Does it really count as eavesdropping if they're not trying to hide it, though? “Well, you could just add me to your group. Professor Kim said we could work in groups of two <em> or </em>three,” the girl―Yeeun―says, emphasizing the “or.” She’s giving him a clear choice.</p><p>The guy laughs, and it doesn't sound unkind, but it is dismissive. “Let me rephrase. I <em> only </em>work with Jaemin.”</p><p>“Something wrong, babe?” a new voice says, and Yukhei can't take it anymore. He turns around, feigning a stretch, to roll over on his back and watch the scene upside down, peering over the cover of his book.</p><p>The guy who's just walked up is tall, and pretty, with hair the colour of cherry blossoms that's styled to look perfectly disheveled. Yukhei suppresses the urge to groan. Nobody puts in that much effort for lectures. Except for sorority girls. And this guy, apparently.</p><p>“No, Jaem, we’re good,” the first guy says, and oh. This must be Jaemin. “Yeeun just wanted to work with me for the project, but I told her no.”</p><p>Yukhei gets a good look at the guy for the first time, and he's the polar opposite of Jaemin in seemingly every way. His black hair is messy in a way that definitely isn't intentional, like he's been dragging his hands through it, and his glasses are ever so slightly crooked like maybe he adjusted them one too many times. Jaemin reaches out and straightens them.</p><p>Yukhei can't see Yeeun from where he’s sprawled out on the ground, but he does see a flash of blonde hair as she flicks it over her shoulder. “You're so codependent.” He can actually hear the eye roll as she says it.</p><p>Jaemin slings an arm around the guy, casual as anything. “I'm Jeno’s soulmate, why wouldn't he work with me?” he offers like that's not the cheesiest shit Yukhei’s ever heard.</p><p>“He's the only one who understands my creative vision,” the guy, Jeno, explains. “You wouldn't get it.” He pushes his glasses up, knocking them crooked again. Jaemin fixes them again.</p><p>“Whatever. Have fun, lovebirds.” Yeeun waves flippantly as she turns to leave, then pauses to throw a, “Don’t come crying to me if your film sucks. I've done more horror pieces than either of you,” over her shoulder.</p><p>Fucking film majors. Of course.</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno remain unbothered. Jaemin drops his arm from Jeno’s shoulders, moving to interlock their fingers, as they saunter off while discussing the merits of making their own fake blood versus caving in and just buying it like everyone else. Yukhei actively tunes them out as soon as Jaemin starts waxing poetic about how taking the easy way out would compromise the “authenticity” of the creative process.</p><p>Yukhei thinks he'll study in his room from now on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>Yukhei’s partner for chem lab is super smart. And super diligent in his work. And super attractive. And <em> super </em> fucking annoying. </p><p>“Sorry I'm late, bro,” he says one random Wednesday while Yukhei is setting up their equipment. He's wearing Gucci today. For a fucking lab. Yukhei resists the urge to look down at his own Champion hoodie he's had since he was a senior in high school. The sleeves are a little short now, since he's grown, but that's why he wears it. You don't wear anything you like to lab.</p><p>Wait. Does that mean Mark's current ensemble is <em> expendable? </em>Yukhei doesn't want to think about it. “It's okay, man. Everything good?” he asks, because Yukhei is a decent person and also Mark will complain about whatever it is even if he doesn't ask outright. Yukhei’s not one to prolong the inevitable.</p><p>Mark, expectedly, sighs like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Car broke down.”</p><p>And Yukhei knows exactly which car Mark is referring to, because he's seen Mark peel out of the parking lot after lab every day for half a semester now. It's a Porsche. It's red and obnoxious and flashy and basically everything Mark Lee himself is, but worse. Because it's also loud. (Mark may have many faults, but he's never once raised his voice since Yukhei’s known him.) “What happened?” Yukhei’s genuinely a little curious now, because who spends that much money on a car just for it to break?</p><p>Mark runs a hand through his meticulously slicked back hair as he starts reading the instructions for their experiment of the day. God, he's hot. What a dick. “Apparently I wasn't driving it enough,” he says as he starts drawing up a chart for the assignment Yukhei has yet to read.</p><p>“Huh?” Yukhei says intelligently, because he knows the bare minimum about cars―only as much as society insists men should be required to learn for whatever godforsaken reason―but he's never heard of a car quitting from lack of use. Plus, Mark drives his car every day.</p><p>Mark looks up at him, and it's really beyond Yukhei how he manages not to look like a complete dweeb in his lab goggles. Yukhei can't relate. “I guess, if I don't take it out for a good drive every now and then―like, <em> really </em>drive it―the engine gets fucked up.”</p><p>Thank you Mark, that clears nothing up. “Uh, okay.”</p><p>Mark can tell he's still lost. “I have to speed a bunch or the car quits on me,” he says flatly.</p><p>And damn, isn't that the worst problem Yukhei’s ever heard of? Poor Mark. Yukhei hopes he survives.</p><p>Yukhei says as much, albeit a lot more teasingly, and Mark rolls his eyes and gets back to the task at hand. He gets to work titrating...something. Yukhei still hasn't so much as glanced at their lab book. He's more than willing to let Mark take the lead, though, since he's a chemical engineering major and Yukhei is decidedly not on the same level as him. Last month he knocked over their bunsen burner with his gangly arms and nearly lit the place on fire. He's not dumb, he's just slightly unaware of his own limbs. Also somewhat distracted by how good Mark looks every day. And how immediately that attraction dissipates when Mark opens his mouth.</p><p>Yukhei’s glad he isn't taking chem lab 2 for a lot of reasons.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>Yukhei doesn't really party, contrary to popular belief.</p><p>He gets <em> invited </em> to a lot of parties, sure; Xiaojun’s frat considers him an honorary member, and Yuqi begs him to come to every event her sorority hosts just so her sisters will stop asking her for his number. Plus, Yukhei’s loud and friendly and basically the perfect candidate to be the life of the party, which he usually is on the rare occasion he shows up. But like, that's exhausting. He doesn't want to be the life of the party, he just wants to hang out with his friends and let Sicheng do all the entertaining while he sips his shitty beer in peace.</p><p>Which is why he's not having the best time right now, on this particular Friday night. He's at a frat party, yeah, but the only person he knows here is Xiaojun, and he wandered off ages ago, lost in the crowd. So Yukhei’s just leaning against the wall in the kitchen nursing a cup of whatever Xiaojun handed him like, an hour ago. It's disgusting, but Yukhei’s too lazy to make another drink and he doesn't feel like dealing with a hangover tomorrow anyway. It's not like he needs the alcohol to loosen up. He's always been a people person.</p><p>“Hey,” some guy says as he strolls up to lean heavily on the counter. He doesn't seem drunk, but he sure as hell isn’t sober, either.</p><p>“Uh. Hi,” Yukhei responds blankly. He isn't sure what this guy wants from him. “Do you...need something?”</p><p>“Just your opinion,” the guy says without missing a beat. His silver hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, face flushed, but he seems lucid enough.</p><p>Not enough to form a complete thought, though. “About what?” Yukhei prompts. So far the guy seems fine, so he'll humour him.</p><p>“Who's the villain of the High School Musical series?” are <em> not </em> the words he's expecting to come out of his new companion’s mouth, but there it is. “My friends won't listen to me. I need an outside opinion.”</p><p>Yukhei stares at him for a good thirty seconds. “Isn't it...Sharpay?” Did this guy seriously go through all this trouble when he could've just googled her name?</p><p><em> “Wrong,” </em>the guy says loudly. “Jesus.”</p><p>Yukhei’s brow furrows considerably. “Jesus is the villain in High School Musical?”</p><p>The guy barks out a laugh, shifting to lean against his other arm, dropping his empty cup in the process. Neither one of them move to pick it up. “No, dumbass.”</p><p>He doesn't say anything else, so Yukhei stands there and waits. The guy just stares off into space. Maybe he’s tipsier than Yukhei originally assumed. “Uh -”</p><p>He's cut off when the guy charges into a surprisingly well articulated rant about how Sharpay was the real victim, and Gabriella and Troy ruined her life and for <em> what, </em> and society is the real evil at work here. “You know Stick to the Status Quo?” he asks, pausing. Yukhei nods. “That song right there is the whole <em> point, </em> dude. Everybody’s put in a box, and expected to stay there, and if you go against it you're punished for no reason. Sharpay only did what people let her get away with―what society told her she <em> should </em>do. She was just trying to protect herself by keeping the status quo.”</p><p>Yukhei blinks. “Are you sure it's that deep?” This guy better not be another film major. Christ.</p><p>The guy looks at him like he's insane. “Of course it's that deep. It's what made me want to be a lawyer.”</p><p>Yukhei tries so hard to hold in his laugh, he really, truly does. He can't be blamed if a little snort escapes behind the hand covering his mouth. “High School Musical made you want to be a lawyer?” What kind of mental gymnastics―</p><p>“Obviously. I want to help break the status quo. I want to protect people.”</p><p>Yukhei cocks an eyebrow. “Like Sharpay?”</p><p>The guy wobbles his head like he can't decide if he wants to nod or shake it. “More like Ryan. But with Sharpay’s attitude.”</p><p>Yukhei doesn't have the slightest clue what that means, so he just nods.</p><p>Then a lanky kid with big eyes is walking over and shouting “Hyuck! What the fuck are you doing?” before shooting Yukhei an apologetic smile and dragging his friend away. </p><p>Yukhei suddenly remembers why he never comes to parties.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>Yukhei regrets taking an 8am calc lecture for a number of reasons.</p><p>There's the obvious fact that he has to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning for it―every day of the week―but he's not all that mad about it because it keeps him consistent in his routine. (He's good after a quick run, anyway.) It's also calculus, which sucks to begin with, but that's not his biggest problem either. The more pressing issue is who he takes the class <em> with</em>. It's not one person in particular, but this class happens to be a required course for business majors, and they have a talent for giving Yukhei a headache on a daily basis.</p><p>And the worst part is, they're not even <em>normal </em>business majors, the kind who only chose it because they don't know what else to do and it's basically universal. No, having a class with those business majors would be heaven compared to this. Yesterday, some guy a couple rows down was bitching about how his dad said he wouldn't let him inherit the company unless he finished school. Which his dad pays for. Which is an opportunity he flippantly wastes, if his tales of parties past are anything to go by. It's enough to make Yukhei rip his hair out by the roots.</p><p>Today, he's joined in his usual seat in the back row by a kid he’s seen only in passing, and only noticed because of his bright orange hair. Odd choice for a business major. Not very professional, as he's heard several of his classmates point out.</p><p>Not that Yukhei cares, and the guy doesn't seem to either. “Hey,” he says as he plops down next to Yukhei. There's a whole row of free seats. Why exactly did he have to sit right next to Yukhei?</p><p>“Hi,” Yukhei replies, keeping his disdain to himself because he has a sense of propriety, even in the presence of business majors.</p><p>“Do you mind if I sit here?” the guy asks despite the fact he's already in the chair pulling a laptop out of his bag.</p><p>“No, go ahead,” Yukhei concedes. Again, social etiquette.</p><p>The guy nods, hair flapping into his eyes. He looks like he needs a haircut. Yukhei wonders if he's going through a rebellious phase, or something.</p><p>Oh shit. He said that out loud. “No,” the guy says, laughing way too rambunctiously for such an enclosed space, such a short distance away, at not even eight in the morning. “I'm just doing this for fun, my parents don't care.”</p><p>Yukhei guesses that makes sense. It's not like his hair now will affect future endeavors, probably. He wouldn't really know. “Oh. Cool.”</p><p>“Yeah, that's why I chose business,” the guy continues, even though Yukhei most certainly didn't ask. “They didn't think I needed to come at all, but I wanted to since all my friends were.”</p><p>Hold up. There's a lot to unpack here. “You...don't have to be in college?” Which is technically true for everyone, really, but pointing it out is weird.</p><p>The guy shakes his head. “Nah. I'll get my parents' company either way. Just wanted to kill some time before I have to actually work.”</p><p>Holy shit. Yukhei can't decide if that's better than Chad in the front row wasting his parents’ last ditch attempt at raising him right, or infinitely worse. “So. You're just here to prepare?” he tries.</p><p>“I mostly just want a degree. Business seemed easy enough, and it'll look good when I become CEO,” the guy says with a shrug. The worst part is, he seems genuine. Like it hasn't even occurred to him how stuck-up he sounds.</p><p>By some miracle, their professor cuts the conversation short with a firm, “Chenle, please stop pestering Yukhei and pay attention,” before turning back to her powerpoint. Chenle shuts up, and Yukhei rubs his temples in a futile attempt to ease the pain.</p><p>Yukhei’s only supporting small businesses for the rest of his life, he swears on it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>Yukhei loves his roommate, really he does.</p><p>They were randomly assigned their first semester, but Ten quickly became one of his best friends. He's the only person Yukhei still talks to from orientation week. They've lived together for two years now, and they know each other better than anyone else. They love each other, they support each other, they're there for each other.</p><p>Which is why Yukhei is currently on his way to the art building to grab Ten’s favourite set of paintbrushes that he forgot in the studio like the dumbass he is. All it took was blowing up Yukhei’s phone with pleading texts, a promise to buy him coffee in the morning, and the fact that it's on his way back to the dorm anyway. And like, Yukhei’s a good friend. So he does it.</p><p>Admittedly, he is a little out of his depth, though. It's not like he frequents the art department, or ever goes near it really, except when Ten has a showcase. Even then Yukhei just gets dragged along by Ten with very little awareness of his surroundings. He has no idea where he's going, basically.</p><p>He does manage to find his way to the room number Ten texted him, thanks to some sort of divine intervention, but the door is locked. Figures.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he hears from somewhere off to the right, and stops jiggling the door handle in favour of turning to meet eyes with the prettiest boy he's ever seen in his fucking life.</p><p>He's got the sparkliest eyes, the cutest hands covered in charcoal, and the fluffiest little mullet in the history of ever, probably. Yukhei wants to sob. He's wearing an oversized sweater that he's absolutely drowning in and Yukhei thinks it's just downright <em> criminal. </em> He's two seconds away from suing for emotional distress. If only he'd gotten that guy Hyuck’s number at the party a couple weeks ago.</p><p>Eventually he realizes he's just standing there staring like the idiot he is, so he snaps out of it and scratches the back of his neck. “My roommate forgot his brushes, so I came to get them for him, but, uh.” He pauses, gesturing to the door that he’d been trying to rip off the hinges not even a minute ago.</p><p>The guy sighs, irritated by the mundane disturbance. “I can get the key. Hold on.” He steps out of the door frame, disappearing into the room for barely a minute. Then he's back, joining Yukhei by the door, and as he approaches Yukhei notices how tiny he is. Well, everyone’s tiny to Yukhei, but still. His brain is still rebooting from its initial system failure. He can't process this.</p><p>He unlocks the door quickly, swinging it open and gesturing for Yukhei to enter. He does, expecting the guy to leave, but he stays put, leaning against the door jamb as Yukhei shuffles around the room trying to find Ten’s brushes. He doesn't even know what they look like.</p><p>He's also flustered by the pair of eyes tracking him as he moves, and when he glances up the guy doesn't even bother acting coy. He just keeps watching, like he's afraid Yukhei will steal something. Wait. Do people do that?</p><p>“Not usually, but sometimes,” the guy answers, and it takes a second for Yukhei to realize his brain to mouth filter has once again failed him.</p><p>He straightens up from where he'd been peering under a bench. “Do you think I will?” he asks, flashing his best goofy smile. Kun always says he could win anyone with that smile.</p><p>The guy snorts. “No. But I do have to lock the door behind you.”</p><p>Yukhei feels his face heat up instantly. “Oh. Right,” he says, because that's a great contribution to this riveting conversation they're having right now. He moves on, scooting an easel over to get to the corner of the room. “What are you working on?” he asks, nodding to the guy’s stained hands. Now that he's closer he notices there's a birthmark on one of them. Cute.</p><p>“None of your business,” is the curt reply he gets.</p><p>Yukhei’s face lights up. “Ooh, is it embarrassing? Is it <em> furry porn?” </em></p><p>The guy chokes on air for a solid minute after that while Yukhei nearly cries laughing. “It is <em> not </em>furry porn,” the guy says petulantly. “Why would I waste my nice charcoals on furry porn? For fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Yukhei shrugs. “I dunno, I'm not an artist.”</p><p>The guy rolls his eyes. “That's why I'm not telling you what I'm making. You wouldn’t appreciate it.”</p><p>Yukhei cocks an eyebrow as he rummages through a shelf. “Try me.”</p><p>The guy shakes his head. “No thanks.”</p><p>Yukhei finds nothing, and spins around to check the other side of the room. “Is it because you don't know me?” He moves to look behind a still life arrangement. “I'm Yukhei.” He gets no response, and turns back around. “This is where you tell me your name,” he stage whispers, like he's feeding the guy his lines in a school play.</p><p>The guys rolls his eyes but says, “Renjun,” anyway, like that isn't the most precious piece of information anyone has ever given Yukhei. “But I’m still not telling you.”</p><p>Yukhei shrugs. “I'm not gonna make you.” Something catches his eye, thrown under a nearby table, and he shouts in triumph. Renjun jumps. God, he's adorable.</p><p>“Found it?” Renjun asks with a raised brow, like nothing happened.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yukhei confirms, crossing over to the door in just a few long strides. “Thanks, by the way,” he adds as Renjun locks the door behind him. He startles again when he turns and Yukhei is still there. He doesn't mean to loom over people, he just forgets how much space he takes up.</p><p>“Are you done?” is Renjun’s blunt way of asking if Yukhei needs anything else.</p><p>Yukhei purses his lips. “You got any paper?”</p><p>Renjun looks at him like he's an absolute moron. This is the art building, of fucking course there's paper. Yukhei’s half expecting him to say as much, but he doesn't; he just walks back into the room and returns with paper and a pencil, handing it to Yukhei silently.</p><p>“Thanks,” Yukhei says, grateful that Renjun figured he'd need something to write with too. He's pretty <em> and </em>smart. What a man.</p><p>While Yukhei scribbles something on the paper, holding it against the wall with his forearm, Renjun leaves without another word. Yukhei saw that coming. When he's done, he just knocks on the door to Renjun’s studio, sliding the paper across the floor so he doesn't have to enter and see whatever it is Renjun’s hiding in there.</p><p>
  <em> Renjun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I may not get it, but I’d love to see your work anyway. Or just see you. Whatever you want.♡ </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span>―Yukhei</span> (125)555-0323 </em>
</p><p>Yukhei gets the feeling maybe he should go to the art building more often.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>+01.</p><p>“Junnie,” Yukhei whines, dragging out the vowels as he drapes an arm across his boyfriend’s shoulders dramatically. “What if they don't like me?”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. “You're insufferable. Of course they'll love you.” He reaches up to hold Yukhei’s hand where it's hanging in front of his chest, and gives it a reassuring squeeze before lacing their fingers together.</p><p>They're nearly to Renjun's apartment, which isn't weird at all in and of itself, but this is the first time Yukhei’s meeting Renjun’s friends. They’ve only been dating for a month, and sometimes he still can't believe Renjun even likes him, and he's nervous as all hell. He might throw up, actually.</p><p>“You will not, you big baby,” Renjun says, and he pretends to be stern but his expression is soft. “But if you do, aim it at Donghyuck.”</p><p>Yukhei nods wordlessly. He doesn't know who Donghyuck is, but if Renjun says he needs to throw up on him then Yukhei <em> will </em> throw up on him, dammit.</p><p>They reach the building, climb the stairs to the third floor, and make it to Renjun’s front door without incident. Renjun lives with two of his friends, and he'd been preoccupied with a piece for an upcoming show (it's amazing, by the way, all bright colours and soft edges and galaxies―a lot like Renjun himself, actually) so the rest of his friends had just headed over to wait for his arrival, Yukhei in tow. It made sense, logistically, because nobody wanted to walk back to their dorms after class just to turn around and come back, but Yukhei is questioning every life decision he's ever made right about now. Is meeting six people at once really the best idea? Probably not.</p><p>He thinks might be hyperventilating, but then Renjun holds his face in both hands, palms warm against his cheeks, and he doesn't say anything but the look in his eyes is calming on its own. Yukhei nods, and when Renjun lets go, Yukhei grabs his right hand and presses a kiss to the birthmark on the back of it. Renjun blushes, like he always does. Yukhei tangles their fingers together. “Okay. Let's go.”</p><p>Renjun swings open the door, and Yukhei is met with Mark, Chenle, and four others who look vaguely familiar for no discernible reason. That is, until they start introductions.</p><p>“Hi. I'm Yukhei,” he says awkwardly, still kind of dazed. Renjun holds his hand tighter. “Hey, Mark. Chenle.” He waves awkwardly with his free hand. It's not like he hadn't been expecting them, but seeing them outside of class is still a little jarring.</p><p>“Hey, bro!” Mark's already striding towards him to pull him into a hug, and Yukhei is assaulted with the smell of whatever expensive ass cologne Mark’s wearing today. He looks like he's about to say something else, but he's interrupted by Chenle barreling into Yukhei’s chest.</p><p>“Yukhei!” is all he says―yells, really―as he cuts off the circulation in Yukhei’s abdomen. Yukhei wonders when they got this close.</p><p>“Okay, Lele, enough,” Renjun says, shooing him away. “That's Jeno and Jaemin,” he says, gesturing in their vague direction, and Yukhei gets war flashbacks the second he sees that pink hair and those crooked glasses. He waves anyway. Jaemin waves from Jeno’s lap, who just nods in greeting.</p><p>“That's Jisung,” Renjun continues, pointing to the tall kid Yukhei saw at a party once. Which means―“That's Hyuck,” Renjun finishes, and Yukhei has to resist the urge to laugh at Hyuck’s drunken ranting all over again. It's gonna be a long night.</p><p>Except it isn't, really, because Renjun’s friends may be pretentious at first glance, but they're not bad people. Annoying? Yes. Melodramatic? Yes. Loud as fuck? Yes. Fun to be around? ...Also yes.</p><p>He tells Renjun as much after, when they’re walking back to Yukhei’s dorm, and Renjun nearly pops a vein he laughs so hard. “What's so funny?” Yukhei pouts, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, gently tugging Renjun back with their joined hands in the process.</p><p>“You think my friends are pretentious?” he asks like it's the funniest thing Yukhei’s ever said.</p><p>“Yeah?” Yukhei says it like a question.</p><p>Renjun shakes his head. “Xuxi, you're a <em> poli sci </em>major. You have no room to talk.”</p><p>Yukhei could be offended by that, and he considers it for a moment, but then Renjun’s reaching up on his tippy toes to press a kiss against Yukhei’s cheek and literally nothing else matters. Renjun grins at him, and Yukhei involuntarily returns the favour.</p><p>They walk off into the night, hands swinging between them, and Yukhei thinks yeah, maybe he wouldn't mind hanging out with them again. Even if they do have shitty majors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if your major was in here but like also not really that sorry lmao</p><p>i'm working on some better stuff (including actual nomin!!) but like i said it's been a struggle,, so in the meantime if you have a horrible fic idea <a href="http://twitter.com/mullethyuck">hmu</a> i'll probably write it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>